gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bullpup Shotgun
| weight = Medium | ammo = 14 shells | sold in = Ammu-Nation | price = Free (Ammu-Nation) |manufacturer = Hawk and Little (GTA V)|Unlocked After = Franklin and Lamar (with the Special/Collector's edition DLC; PS3/360)}} The Hawk & Little Bullpup Shotgun is a Shotgun in Grand Theft Auto V. The weapon is a bonus available to those who purchase either the Special or Collector's Edition and will be available for free in game at Ammu-Nation. It is now available for every player in enhanced version and is purchasable in Ammu-Nation. It is however still free for those who bought the Special/Collector's edition of the original game. Description The weapon is based on the Kel-Tec KSG, only having a boxier and more squared profile and lacking iron sights (on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions only). It is available for free in the Special/Collector's edition of the game after completing the mission, Franklin and Lamar. In the PS4/Xbox One versions of the game, however, the Bullpup Shotgun is available to all players to buy for in-game currency. If one had the Special/Collector's edition of the game on last gen, however, they will still get it for free like the Pistol .50 and Hammer. Customization Attachments Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Bullpup weapons Performance Most statistics are exactly equal to that of the regular Pump Shotgun. However, the Bullpup Shotgun has an higher capacity (14 instead of 8), and may be improved with a grip that the regular shotgun cannot have. For this reason, accuracy is slightly better than that of the regular shotgun, when upgraded. It should be noted that this weapon is free in GTA Online and unlocked at level 1, allowing its use much earlier than the regular shotgun. A player who has the Bullpup Shotgun can completely ignore the regular Shotgun for all these reasons. The damage per pellet is a mediocre 14, and if all pellets hit the target, can go to a full 114 damage. This is a rather low damage profile, and it is advised to aim towards the head in order to have more chances to score a one-hit kill. Even worse, the delay between two shots is a full second, making the fire rate a maximal 60 RPM, which is outclassed by the pump shotgun. The grip is an helpful attachment to increase the accuracy, and allow more pellets to hit a target. The flashlight can help during night combats. The suppressor, however, isn't recommendable, as it worsens the weapon's damage profile which is already low, and the range. Gallery In-game Bullpup Shotgun.png|Michael with a Bullpup Shotgun. BullpupShotgun-GTAV.png|In-game model. Bullpup Shotgun GTAVe Hawk & Little.jpg|Close view, with visible manufacturer (enhanced version). HUD BullpupShotgun-GTAV-HUD.png|GTA V. BullpupShotgun-GTAVPC-HUD.png|GTA V enhanced version. FPS Gallery Bullpup_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS.jpg|Holding Bullpup_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS_Aim.jpg|Aiming Bullpup_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS_Iron.jpg|Down the sights Bullpup_Shotgun_GTAVe_FPS_Reload.jpg|Reloading Trivia *Being a rather well-rounded firearm and available after completing the second mission of the main game, it can be used to the player's advantage during missions such as Repossession or The Long Stretch. * Unlike the KSG, which has two selectable ammo tubes of 7 rounds each, the Bullpup Shotgun does not allow this, instead treating both tubes as one long tube of 14 rounds. * Oddly, the HUD icon for the PlayStation 3/Xbox 360 version of the game had iron sights on the weapon, while the PlayStation 4/Xbox One/PC icon lacks the sights. In-game, however, the opposite is true: the PS3/XB360 version lacks the iron sights, while the XB1/PS4/PC version has them. Navigation }} de:Bullpup-Schrotflinte es:Escopeta bullpup Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Shotguns Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Bullpup weapons